


Life’s a Peach

by mogwai_do



Series: Making the Most of It [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Het, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do





	Life’s a Peach

The couch was standard hotel fare: a three-seater in neutral colours and almost but not quite too firm. It looked out onto a wooden deck and beyond that to the sea. Alexa wasn't entirely sure how they had gone from sitting and talking, spending a quiet afternoon, to this, but she wasn't all that inclined to complain.

Adam's hands were warm and just a little rough, catching on her skin in the afternoon heat. Knowing they weren't going out that afternoon Alexa had worn a light, gauzy summer dress that Adam had bought for her. It left her arms bare and came to just above her knees. It had been so long since she and her body had been on speaking terms that she hadn't even owned anything like it in years, never mind worn it. Adam had been patient and determined and as usual he had got his way. She felt strangely vulnerable and awkward without her sweaters and long skirts, but if Adam didn't seem to mind the pale thinness of her limbs, then why should she.

Right now Adam seemed a long way indeed from minding. He wore a baggy shirt and worn jeans that looked as though they might fade away right before her eyes. Unlike her, Adam's skin had taken on a beautiful golden tone in the sun and at this moment in time Alexa was in a particularly good position to admire it as she half-lay on the couch with Adam leaning over her propped on one elbow.

Adam smelled good: expensive aftershave she'd bought for him in duty-free, a light sheen of sweat and the faintest hint of the sea that still lingered in his hair from their walk on the beach after lunch. Adam's mouth was hot as midday and wet as the sea and Alexa was developing a whole new appreciation for his dextrous tongue as it lapped its way into her mouth. A soft swipe over her lips to part them and then he poured into her mouth like warm honey - liquid sweetness with a darker hint that must have been the dessert they'd shared at lunch.

One of his hands was at her waist, thumb stroking through the thin dress; she could feel the warmth and strength of it as he pressed his palm to her side as if to keep her close. Propped on his elbow, his other hand had only movement enough to play with her hair, rough calluses on gentle fingers snagging occasionally as they threaded through it. She loved that, the contrast of strength and toughness with the gentleness and the sweetness he offered her; she loved _him_.

Teeth nipped at her lower lip and she tilted her head back in invitation, feeling a hot tongue lave a path up her throat. Then she was falling into his kisses again, wet and slick and turning strangely voluptuous, like the almost too-ripe peaches they'd bought in the market yesterday - sticky-sweet and juicy, coating fingers and chins. Laughing as tongues lapped and sucked at fingers, cleaning up more by accident than design; the memory of it now made her moan and undulate slowly. Adam's hand tightened briefly and then one long leg hooked over hers - the cotton of his jeans dragging against the slightly damp skin of her bare legs. Alexa moaned softly into his mouth and slid her hand between the buttons of his shirt, popping a few; Adam's skin was soft and slightly slick with sweat. She fanned her hand across his stomach and felt him suck in a quick breath, making all the muscles stand out for just a moment. She never would have suspected him of being so well-built when she first saw him, but then she never would have thought she'd be so turned on by it either. She'd never understood the appeal of the overly-muscled types, not that Adam was, but mmm...

Adam sucked gently on her tongue and at the next opening for breath she captured his and sucked hard. Adam shuddered against her and she grinned, teeth holding him captive for a moment just to prove she could. He withdrew and looked at her through dark lashes. Alexa stroked a hand up his side, then around to his back, fingers spider-walking over the ladder of his ribs before sliding down the hollow of his spine and into the top of his jeans, slightly surprised to find nothing beneath them. Adam smiled with gentle wickedness and the hand at her waist slid down all the way to her ankle. She'd never thought of ankles as an erogenous zone, but Adam's light touch made her shiver and clutch. A grin more wicked than gentle this time and Adam slithered down the couch until he knelt at her feet. Taking one foot in a delicate grip, Adam brushed feathery kisses over the ankle bone. Alexa shivered again, goosebumps rising on her skin without Adam there to lend her his warmth. Her hands flexed and twisted in her skirt without his solidity to hold onto. Adam smiled and his tongue slipped out, drawing spiralling patterns over the thin skin, wet trails that dried quickly in the afternoon heat. Squirming, Alexa slid her other foot over the taut muscle of his thigh until her toes met another kind of hardness. Adam's quick intake of breath chilled a small patch of wet skin and made her shiver again. His soundless laugh sent little gusts of warm air over already sensitised skin and his free hand stroked her foot where she pushed her toes against him.

Adam was licking now, slow, swirling paths up her leg that somehow notched her anticipation higher. Alexa twisted and squirmed a little as if she could get deeper into the cushions of the couch. She didn't know what to do with her hands and they clutched uselessly at her sides with Adam out of reach. When she tried to lay them on her belly to soothe the building anticipation they just didn't feel right - too small and too light. Adam was advancing now, stalking really, on hands and knees. He flicked his tongue at the back of her knee and she jerked - ticklish even in her arousal. In deference to the sensitivity he pressed warm lips firmly against the same spot and then lowered her leg to the couch as his tongue resumed its meandering path up her thigh. Light fingers slowly glided ahead, the thin fabric of her dress feathering her skin, preparing it for the light touch of callused fingertips that preceded the wet strength of his tongue. Adam was in reach now and she threaded her fingers into his hair, tugging probably harder than necessary, but he didn't complain. Soft kisses replaced his tongue as Adam reached her inner thigh. She couldn't help shifting restlessly as he neared, one leg hooking up and over his shoulder, dragging him closer faster. She could tell he laughed at her eagerness by the rapid puffs of hot air against her skin, but that was fine; the day this became a chore for him she'd rather he stopped entirely.

Adam's deft fingers slipped under the leg elastic of her panties and she momentarily regretted the sensible cotton. It was only momentary though as his nose nudged firmly and his hot breath seemed amplified by the fabric, then a touch so firm and clever it had to be his tongue. Alexa tried to say something, but the words stuck in her throat and evaporated as Adam's tongue stroked and thrust against the quickly drenched fabric. The cotton seemed to trap the heat almost to the point of discomfort as his tongue darted and stroked teasingly against the wet cotton barrier. Every so often he would lick the skin of her inner thigh or the crease of her leg, maddeningly random, and the shock of skin on skin made the tease all the more intense. Alexa whimpered and tugged harder; she couldn't take much more.

She groaned in loss and relief as Adam slid up her body - his lips were swollen and pink, his hair stuck up in damp tufts from the efforts of her hands, and his eyes were hot and almost black with arousal. She lunged up even as she dragged his head down. Lips got bruised as mouths mashed and teeth clacked, but she honestly didn't care. Adam tasted hot and wet and slightly salty-musky. Alexa thrust her tongue deep as she arched up against him, trying to get closer to satisfy the craving beneath her skin.

Adam's hand pressed hard against her side then slid around as she arched again. Nimble fingers found the zip and she moaned wholehearted approval as the dress parted and she felt the coarser fabric of the couch against her newly-bared skin. With the zip down, the straps started to slip off her shoulders aided by Adam's fingers and lips. He painted hot, wet stripes across her collarbone, exploring ridges and hollows as if he hadn't done it a dozen times before.

Her fingers weren't half as coordinated as she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. She had the feeling some of the buttons would be lost forever - she'd buy him a new shirt tomorrow. She struggled to bare his shoulders, the shirt sliding over his upper arms but catching as a single button defied fate and clung stubbornly to the cloth, holding it together - just. Alexa’s hands moulded to the curve of his shoulders, pushing and kneading the strong muscle, slipping slightly on the sheen of sweat. The cotton rubbed against the backs of her hands, binding them tighter to his shoulders and back as she moved them. Her fingers dug into the nape of his neck as she held him to her while her other hand dragged over his shoulder and across his chest, feeling the sparse hair tickle her palm and the hard nubs that she rubbed roughly just to make him gasp and press against her.

Wet lips trailed lower now as her dress shifted, deft hands cupped her breasts, thumbnails scraping lightly against her nipples through the lavender blue lace of her bra, causing an odd vibration that had her biting her lip when she'd much rather have him do it. Before she could make her wish known however, Adam's mouth descended hotly where his thumb had just been. Alexa's words turned into a moan as his tongue curled wetly around the bud, the roughness of the wet lace was an odd, but strangely enjoyable contrast. Then his hands were moving again, tugging the lacy contraption down, baring her to a gently cupping hand, soft kisses and the teasing nip of teeth. Alexa shuddered and writhed, needing more, but not able to make her limbs respond properly to achieve it. All it seemed she could do was clutch and stroke blindly, nails digging in each time a shudder rippled through her. She could feel Adam's weight hovering above her, against her, the soft cotton of his jeans dragging against the skin of her bare legs, making her struggle to spread them wide enough to let him slip between. She could feel his hardness pressing against her as he nudged up just a little, so needy it was almost painful. The thought galvanised her and her hands finally obeyed, dragging over skin to clutch in his hair and drag him up to where she could force his mouth open and lash that wicked tongue for its crimes.

Adam reared up gulping air and Alexa took advantage, hands fumbling over the disarrayed shirt, slivers of skin teasing her fingertips as she fumbled for the button of his jeans. It slipped free of the worn cloth almost of its own accord and it took only the slightest tug for the zip to slide down and free Adam's hard length. Adam groaned and buried his face in her neck as she wrapped her small hands around his cock, feeling the astonishing heat of it. Adam moaned again and raised his head with an effort before falling into the sort of kisses that had got them into this state in the first place. Alexa drew her hands up Adam's length, feeling the sticky-slick droplets forming and rubbing her fingertips over them, probably too hard, but Adam only groaned and arched, pushing his hips into her hands as he thrust his tongue into her mouth with no pretence of skill. She loved it, loved that she could make him forget to be careful, forget that he had to seduce her every time - she was a sure thing. Ashamed as she should probably be to admit it, but any time, any place he asked, she'd let him fuck her stupid.

Her hands lost their grip as his hips thrust forward again and she abandoned the pursuit as his cock rode against the fabric of her panties, the friction making her tense and shudder. She slid her hands around beneath his jeans until she could grab his ass firmly and squeeze. Adam's mouth was hot and wet and his slick-slippery tongue was making her really, really hungry in a not-at-all food related way. Adam's groan vibrated through her as she pulled him closer, encouraging every compulsive thrust of his hips. Then he was shifting, rising up slightly which she protested by catching his lip in her teeth and not letting go, but he only raised his hips, balancing on one elbow as he pushed his free hand between them. Alexa whimpered as his fingers stroked her thigh and then dove between her legs, pulling aside the wet cotton roughly and then gliding through her slick heat in a nearly unbearable tease. She _ached_.

Alexa whimpered again and tried to spread her legs wider as Adam's fingers slipped and rubbed and the elastic on her panties cut into the crease of her leg. She groaned and arched, trying to get his fingers deeper, but instead felt something thicker and hotter press against her. Her whole body was singing with tension and anticipation. Adam thrust his hips with slow deliberation, his cock sliding through her wetness but not penetrating. She wanted to cry, she needed this so badly, but Adam's mouth smothered any sound as he hummed a strange mixture of satisfaction and anticipation into her mouth. Then the fingers vanished and she felt his hips draw back, positioning, then the nudge of a blunt head opened her up just enough. She cried out and arched, trying to push up onto him, but Adam held back. His free hand came into her line of sight as the kiss broke. Adam's expression was intense and Alexa felt hypnotised as glistening fingers paused before her face. When she made no objection they descended and carefully painted over her lips, an expression of intense concentration in Adam's eyes. It was difficult not to lick her lips, but it was impossible not to flick her tongue over his fingers every time they passed. She saw the most beautiful smile bloom in his eyes and she held his gaze as she drew his fingers in, sucking, licking and twining her tongue around them as Adam's breathing turned harsh and ragged. He pulled his fingers free with obvious reluctance then dove down even as he drove in.

Alexa cried out breathlessly as Adam sucked, licked and lapped at her mouth removing every trace of essence with apparent relish even as his hips began a relentless rhythm, driving in almost hard enough to hurt. It felt so very good - the slick slide, the full length stretching her open for him and filling her up, the chafe of his jeans against her legs and even the biting elastic of her panties. The weight of his body pressed her into cushions that were not quite soft against her skin, her clothes were tangled and the straps of her dress cut into her upper arms. Adam's shirt was a lost cause and his jeans were open in front and rucked down in back as her hands refused to relinquish their grip on his ass. She could feel the solid heat of his body, silk and steel, and the rough drag of callused fingers against her thighs, her breasts, her shoulders. Alexa moaned into his mouth, the tension was unbearable and she was biting, nipping tongue and lips, sucking where she'd bitten. Anything that would take her that little bit further. She _writhed_ and broke for breath, her hands sliding up Adam's back, bunching his shirt up, furrowing into his hair, holding him to her as he buried his face in her neck, hot mouth trailing wetly over skin too sensitive to bear it. An almost savage yank pulled him away and Alexa sank her teeth hard into the straining tendons of her lover's neck. Adam _howled_ , hips spasming hard enough she felt herself shoved up the couch - the coarse fabric abrading her back, pushing her into a mindless ecstasy of breathless heat, her body shaking violently, nails digging in viciously as she felt Adam's cock throb and pulse inside her.

She might have screamed, she wasn't sure; she didn't remember doing so, but it felt like it was still echoing inside her, chasing the trembling aftershocks through her exhausted body. Adam lay half-collapsed on top of her, soft panting breaths gusting over her skin; she felt wrapped in his body, feeling him slowly soften inside her. One hand stroked lazily up her side, while soft, swollen lips pressed lazy kisses against her breasts. It took effort for Alexa to raise her hand and it flopped rather than lowered to the back of Adam's head, fingers teasing through the wet silk of his hair. Adam hummed his pleasure and Alexa felt laughter bubble up inside her and she let it go, feeling Adam's lips curve in a smile against her skin at the sound.

She felt she should say something or maybe Adam should - ask her if she was alright though it was a redundant question. Anything rather than lie there, half-naked and sweaty, all swollen lips and scratch marks, Adam only now slipping from her. But she had no idea what to say, to do, not for the first time she wished there was some kind of book of etiquette that would help her with this whole... _thing_. She just wasn't used to it, this... happiness. Adam rubbed his cheek against her shoulder, but said nothing, just exuded contentment the way a cat did. It was infectious. She could feel the way his chest expanded with each slowing breath, the warmth and gentle rhythm lulling her until sleep wrapped around her almost as snugly as Adam did. Alexa let herself drift on a cloud of contentment and happy exhaustion and dreamed of sweet, velvet peaches in the marketplace under a bright morning sun.

 

FIN


End file.
